


Angel Kisses

by ErrorCrazyGirl13_A



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: I don't own the story, M/M, Roy is part dragon, Swearing, just wanna made an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCrazyGirl13_A/pseuds/ErrorCrazyGirl13_A
Summary: What if Pit and Roy kissed at the party? Here's a fanfic of a Super Smash Bros video series!





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original video first before reading!  
> Link: https://youtu.be/2d8PQhHxfEc  
> "SSBB School of Warriors" is created by Starfire Unchiha, I definitely recommend it, it's a good watch.   
> I really wanted them to kiss! So I made this if they were to, while adding my own shit in it. I never realized how much I shipped them until after watching this series! Also, Roy is always a half dragon in every fanfic I make. I don't make the rules.

A game of King’s Game has turned to an unusual turn early on. Nana has picked #14 and #9 to kiss. To Pit horror, he was #14. Silence filled up the room, Pit was blushing and well, scared out of his mind. No one has spoken up to being #9 until...

Roy sighed. “Pit…”

“What is it Roy?” Pit said. 

“I’m sorry but…” Roy said with his voice decrescendoing. 

“Why?” Pit’s eyes widened.

Roy showed that he had the #9 card. His eyebrows narrowed, but if you squint hard enough. You might even see he grew a little red. 

“It can’t be…” Pit said to himself. 

“Wow this got really~ awkward~!” Luigi said to himself. 

“Holy Smholy I won!” Nana cried out.

“Aw shucks I lost.” Popo said. “Guess I’ll go drunk in apple juice in humiliation…”

“Those Ice Climbers are weird..” Amy said to herself. 

“Pit, I can drop out of the game if you want me to.” Roy said. 

“No, I can’t let you drop because of me.” Pit said. “My number put you in this situation so I’ll drop out instead.” Even though he wasn’t blushing anymore, he still felt hot in the face.

“But I can’t let you drop out because of me either.” The half dragon said. 

“Hurry up and decide. If you’re not gonna drop out then kiss already.” The fujoshi said, having her hands together. She moved her body closer to the two boys. 

“I can’t possibly…! He’s my friend.” the angel said to himself. “But it really doesn’t look like I have a choice here…”

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Pit said, blushing completely red now. 

He’s eyes narrowed and turned away from the fujoshi. Everyone had widened eyes.

“WHAT?!” Peach and Daisy said in unison.

Roy quickly held out his hands in front of himself, utter shock in his eyes. 

“Whao Whao! Pit you know I don’t swing that way!” Roy yelled.

Pit grabbed Roy’s hand and went closer to the half dragon. The angel’s eyebrows narrowed, blushing, looking at the half dragon in utter discomfort. 

“J-Just think of it as a good luck charm if you want…” Pit said in a piano tune.

The angel quickly pulled the half dragon to him. Roy was in shock, his friend is kissing him. But to Pit and Roy’s surprise, Roy kissed back. There was an inaudible scream that came out of Nana, her nose bleed and she passed out on the floor. 

“I’m~ a-ascending~!” That was Nana’s last words before completely passing out.

“Nana?! NANA!” The fudanshi yelled out, spilling his apple juice.

Once Pit and Roy pulled away, they didn’t look at each other. Some of the players started to clap and cheer for them. 

“You can brush your teeth now or something. I’m sorry, Roy…” Pit said, looking down at the floor. 

“I-It was the game’s fault, not you.” Roy said. His hand covered his lips.

“I did it...can we move on now?” The angel said, with discomfort in his voice. 

“You did...kiss him. That means you are still in the game.” Marth said. “Let’s continue before things get more awkward.” 

“...Yeah…” Pit said.

“Yo Peach, I actually took a picture of it. We can use it for some sweet blackmail!” Daisy whispered to Peach.

“You did?! Delete it! There’s no way you’re keeping it and using it for blackmail!” Peach whispered back.

“You’re no fun. Oh well.” Daisy closed her phone, keeping the photo in her phone.

After a few rounds as passed, Pit and Roy had a hard time sitting near each other. The angel curled up his body, looking away from the half dragon at the end of the couch. At one point he did turn to see Roy taken a sip of his drink, he blushed as much and turned away. He doesn’t understand why he was feeling his way about his friend. But remembering how soft his lips were, and looking at them, he was going crazy. 

“Go ahead and continue the game. I’m going outside to find Red.” Green said walking out of the room. 

“Now we have 12 people left in the game. Get your cards everyone.” Marth said.

“Well would you look at that. I’M KING BABY!” Daisy said in a cocky voice. “I want #12 to sing “Super Psycho Love” to #10 and they have to look at them the whole time while singing it!”

“Why not a Vocaloid song?” Lyn said.

“Lyn, I’m the king here. Orders are orders.” Daisy said. 

“SHIT~! I’M #12! AND I HAVE TO SING THAT SONG?!” Midna cried out. “Daisy I’m going to KILL you after this!”

“Yeah yeah, so who’s lucky #10?” Daisy said.

“...Me.” The half dragon said. Midna looked as in horror as Roy looked at her in anger. 

“Why do I always end up falling victim in these situations?” Roy said. 

“OH MY GAWSH~!! SH~!” Daisy yelled. 

“...Does anyone wanna trade numbers with me?” Midna said.

“You can’t do that-.” Marth said but was interrupted. 

“DOES ANYONE WANT TO TRADE NUMBERS WITH ME IN EXCHANGE FOR MY SP?!” Midna yelled. “I’m NOT going to sing for him!” 

“If you want to avoid it all then just drop out of the game.” Link said

“No I’m going to lose to him!” Midna. 

“Oh Yeah?! Well I don’t want you to do it either! I’d rather kiss Pit again than go through this-.” Roy covered his mouth. 

Everyone looked at Roy in shock, Pit turned to him and blushed. Daisy smirked.

“You know what, how about you do. I’ll just change my order-!” Daisy said.

“You can’t do that either.” Marth said.

“So? I’m still the King, now you two pucker up~!” Daisy said. 

Marth just sighed, he knew he won’t win with her. Roy and Pit started at each other, their luck today is just great. Midna was full of relief now she is no longer involved. 

“Now what’s the hold up?!” Daisy said. “Are you going to kiss or not?! Or do you want your “girlfriend” to sing for you instead~?”

“You got it all wrong, Daisy! I thought you already know that I love Samus!” Roy said out loud. 

“...What?” Samus said.

“Oh no, I said it out loud and Samus heard me!” The half dragon said to himself. 

“THIS KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!” Daisy yelled. 

“No.” Samus said. 

Roy looked at her with such heartbreak. He was rejected so quickly. 

“She rejected him so fast…” Ike said. 

“Roy are you okay?” Pit said, placing a hand on the half dragon’s shoulder.

“HAHAHA! I TOLD YA THAT SHE’LL REJECT YOU!” Midna siad. 

“Pit...” Roy said. 

“Yes Roy-?!” 

Roy pulled Pit into a kiss, everyone went crazy. Pit’s wings stood up, he was so red. Roy kept kissing him, and Pit soon kissed him back as well. It was like Roy had this is desire to. Samus and a group of others were taking to each other. Samus admitted that she didn't want to be in a relationship at the academy and just been rejecting all the guys who ask her out. Ike could relate with a stalker shopkeeper.   
Roy pulled away Pit and licked the angel’s lips. There were both blushing and breathing heavily. Pit wiped the drool that creeped out of his mouth. 

“Pit…” The half dragon said.

“Y-Yes?!” pit said. 

“When we were kissing, it made me realize that…” The half dragon looked at the angel.

“Realize… what?” Pit said with a concerned tone.

“HERE IT COMES!” Daisy said. 

“That I shouldn’t give up on Samus after one rejection…” Roy said.

Pit had a blank stare at the half dragon, was he serious?! But more importantly, why did that make the angel’s heart sink?

“I didn’t properly confess to Samus, so I understand why I got rejected… I hate to say it but… I kissed you to wish myself good luck. But, thank you Pit, for kissing me”

Pit threw an arrow at the half dragon.

“ROY YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT!” Pit said. “AH!” The angel blushing more now.

“Roy? Roy!” Pit said.

“Huh? Pit?” Roy said.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know what came over me.”

“I get it, it’s weird of me to do that. I guess I’m just not thinking straight right now.” Roy said.

“Tonight’s not your night, huh?” Pit said.

“Yeah..” Roy turned away from the angel.

“I’m sorry all of this had to happen..” Pit said. “Guess the whole “angel kiss good luck” thing is a lie?” 

Roy got up from where he landed. 

“Let’s not speak of what happened tonight ever again…” Roy said.

“Agreed...” The angel said, blushing a little. 

Pit knew it couldn’t fall for Roy, the half dragon loves someone else. And Pit knew he would never love his friend like that. So while he, Roy and Gold were running for their lives. He just hoped he could forget he liked kissing his half dragon friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Cover: https://crazygirlcutiegirl411.tumblr.com/post/185916385125/angel-kisses-fanfic-based-on-the-series-ssbb  
> Remember to check out the original series, please, they deserve it.


End file.
